The present disclosure relates to an image reading device that reads an image from a document sheet, an image forming apparatus that includes the image reading device, and an image reading method.
In an image reading device such as a scanner, images are read from various types of document sheets. For example, in the image reading device, an image may be read from a document sheet, of a text, produced using a writing instrument that enables erasing of writing by heating. Conventionally, a device is known which is capable of determining whether or not the writing instrument has been used for producing the document sheet, on the basis of a result of comparison between an image read from the document sheet having been heated and an image read from the document sheet which has not been heated yet.